


Please come to bed.

by Project_Phoenix



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project_Phoenix/pseuds/Project_Phoenix
Relationships: Councillor Kenric/Fintan Pyren
Kudos: 1





	Please come to bed.

"Fintan come to bed." Kenric sleepily said from the door.

"I can't right now love I'm working at the moment." The blonde sighed not looking up from the map and plans covering his desk

"Cant you wait till morning? You need to sleep." Kenric said gently coming over and gently trying to pull him away from the desk.

Fintan sighed, turning to face his attention starved husband.

"You havent slept in days honey you need some rest." The redhead said tugging him towards the bed

"I'm fine darling. You, on the other hand, look very sleepy." The ancient responded cupping his lovers cheek

"This is one of the actual times I feel tired Fintan. Please go to sleep." 

"Kenric I need to finish this. You can sleep on your own and there are plenty of pillows and blankets to keep you comfortable." Fintan said leading his sleepy boyfriend to the bed

"It can wait till the morning. And your warm and comfy so please." Kenric pleaded

Fintan let out a sigh.

"Alright fine. But if I get in trouble with Gisela it's on you." Fintan said climbing into bed with him.

kenric let out noises of happieness as he clung to him. Fintan let out a light laugh as he held the former councillor in his arms, slowly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
